


Seashells by the Seashore

by IRL_Nagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, Fluff, Hajime’s a dork, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Different People, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Merman Kamukura Izuru, Other, Someone help Kazuichi, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Nagito/pseuds/IRL_Nagito
Summary: Hajime hangs out with his merman boyfriend Izuru at the beach and they vibe and then kiss
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito (mentioned), Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Seashells by the Seashore

Izuru’s dorsal fin folded against his spine as he lay in the shallows, staring at the sky while gentle waves rolled over his shoulders and scattered his hair like watercolor bleeding into the tide. 

Hajime sat nearby, fingers raking through the damp sand, occasionally dredging up an interesting shell or rock that he’d show to Izuru and rest on the merman’s chest with a chuckle.

He had built up quite the little collection, and Izuru was content to be still and watch him.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Hajime started as he placed another smooth stone on Izuru’s pale skin, “You live in the deeper parts of the ocean, right? It’s not too hot for you up here, is it?”

Izuru hummed, red eyes sliding shut and black and translucent ear-fins twitching, “No. It can be uncomfortable if I stay for too long, but in short periods it is pleasant.”

Hajime nodded, making a small sound of understanding before he seemed to finally tire of his shallows-sifting and lowered himself into the salty water beside Izuru to sit, a smile gracing his lips when the merman reached out to tug him a little closer. “You’re almost as needy as Nagito,” he teased, but he acquiesced to rolling over and pressing himself to Izuru’s side, one leg nearly hooked up and over his long, black tail.

“Doubtful,” Izuru answered, but not unkindly, “You don’t have to save me from drowning every two weeks.”

The brunet snorted, shaking his head and splashing a little water at Izuru’s face, even though it didn’t faze him in the least, “Hey, we’re working on it. He can swim well, it’s just the currents that are the problem.”

Izuru didn’t reply, instead tugging Hajime up and closer, almost fully on top of him. He was a warm and pleasant weight, and Izuru appreciated the way he seemed to glow under the sunlight, droplets of water turned honey hues on his skin among freckled constellations.

“Needy,” Hajime repeated, but he did nothing to stop Izuru from cuddling him. The merman hummed in reply, absent and thoughtful, webbed hands tapping clawed fingers on his companion’s golden back.

“You are just as needy as I, you should realize,” Izuru replied, sliding his palm up Hajime’s spine and feeling him shudder, “Need I remind you of last week’s escapades in our cliffside cove?”

Hajime shushed him, hissing and red in the face, “Fine, okay, but you have to admit that you’re up there on the scale too.”

The merman chuckled at his companion’s embarrassment, fingers curling loosely around Hajime’s nape to pull him down into a chaste kiss. This was not the first time Izuru initiated intimate things, but that does not make it any more common, and so Hajime startled at first.

That surprise soon melted into a smile, however, as the brunet made himself a little more comfortable and went in for a second one.

And then a third, less chaste this time, Hajime’s legs straddling Izuru’s deep ebony tail in full.

A fourth, tongues slipping into foreign mouths and hands curling, grasping at what bare skin they could find.

Everything was warm and still, save for their bodies and the tide and the rustle of the palm trees in the tropical breeze.

The next one held nothing back, tan fingers tangling in black hair and webbed ones dipping daringly beneath swim trunks. Hajime groaned into Izuru’s mouth when nails scraped up his inner thigh, and Izuru couldn’t help the pleased hum it dragged from himself in turn.

Hajime pulled back for a moment to brush the collection he had amassed off of Izuru, the shells and pebbles sinking to the sandy floor as he replaced them with his own body, and, pressed flush to the merman, he resumed the kiss.

Izuru could breathe perfectly fine with his back still in the water, gills working as usual, but Hajime was losing his air to the kiss, letting it make his head light and his heart race and his body flush until he had no choice but to pull back, and he made up for it by tugging at Izuru’s hair and taking teeth to his throat.

The sound received in reply to Hajime’s bites and kisses was pleased and low, and Izuru was dangerously close to giving in to impulse and breeding his needy companion then and there, regardless of their surroundings.

Until a shrill shriek reminded them, and Izuru tilted his head further back to see Kazuichi standing on the beach in his usual oil-stained garb, looking for all the world like he had seen a particularly provocative ghost, face gone white with terror and then bright red.

“Hinata!” The mechanic squawked unceremoniously, eager to move on to a topic that wouldn’t force him to face the circumstances, “We need your help in the, uh, in the main building thing, we’re trying to figure out if it’s good to be repainted or if we need to do some other fixing up first and also Komaeda keeps scaring everyone by saying freaky stuff too casually so if you could please get him and tell him to stop that that would be absolutely awesome of you—“

Hajime sighed, pushing himself up and off of Izuru, but not without one last kiss to his throat and then to his lips.

“I’ll see you later,” the brunet promised with an awkward flush on his cheeks, and Izuru couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
